


[ART] Anything Except Temptation

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Implied Masturbation, but like... barely?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art inspired by SingingShantiesAllTheWay'sAnything Except Temptation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	[ART] Anything Except Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingingShantiesAllTheWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anything Except Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265577) by [SingingShantiesAllTheWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/pseuds/SingingShantiesAllTheWay). 




End file.
